


Whole

by Missy



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ficlet, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They’re different sides of the same coin, Frank tells them.





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraralien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/gifts).



They’re different sides of the same coin, Frank tells them. 

Columbia is razzle-dazzle brightness, stuck in a popcorn and candy matinee world, always thinking about how she’s going to escape some day with Eddie, until she can’t anymore. 

Magenta is subdued, dramatic, made of crimson shades and looks askance. She looks like she’s plotting constantly, because she is.

They are destined to be enemies, yet end up as friends. More than friends. Making out on the bed, fingertips exploring, kissing, learning new flesh. They are eager, laughing until those mouths are occupied elsewhere, tongues teasing and taunting, wringing cries and sweat forth from their desperate bodies.

Onscreen, Janet moans. In bed, the two girls laugh and begin again.


End file.
